Legend of Zelda: The Hunt for the Princess
by drebom
Summary: For two years now, link and navi have been undercover in our world, in a school, searching for someone. But when evil catches up with them, they find themselves in a race against time! set after ocarina of time- 'T' for possible later content. On hiatus.


**Hey Everybody! This is a brand new storyline I've been thinking about, and I think its ready to be written! It may appear a bit slow at first, but it'll pick up after a while. I don't own Zelda. If I did, then Navi wouldn't say the same thing over and over. Anyway- on with the story!**

Chapter 1: the beginning

"Hey! Wake UP! WAKE UP YOU LAZY, PITIFULL EXCUSE FOR A-"

"HUH?"

Link sat up and rubbed his eyes. Great. Navi was going ballistic. Again. So what if he was late for school? He'd been in this world for nearly 2 years now, and _she_ hadn't turned up yet. Still. How could-

"You're late! AGAIN!"

",Navi, calm down already!" Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in bed. He bolted down a piece of toast, adjusting his school tie in reluctance compliance with Navi's constant nagging. He was out the flat, down the lift and at the bus stop within a minute. But that didn't stop Navi. _Somebody_ thought it would be great for him if Navi could take on a human form every now and again, and could adjust this form at will. Really smart. So now he had to put up with his annoying 'sister' at school as well. Brilliant!

It was math. The teacher was droning on about the use of brackets in algebra. Navi, or 'Katie' as she liked to be called when in human form, as to blend in, was listening intently. Link, on the other hand, was trying to stay awake.

"Pssst! Max! Hey, Max!"

He looked up. Max was the cover name he had chosen for himself, despite Navi attempting to convince him that 'Dimitri Stickleback the third' would be better. When he had pointed out that since she was posing as his sister, and that she would have to be Katie Stickleback, she suddenly realized that 'Smith' was much better. He cast a quick glance around, and located the source of the noise. Oh, brilliant. It was Helen. As she was annoying as Navi on a sugar rush half the time, he was sick of her. This was made worse by the fact that Navi was her best friend.

"Can I borrow your rubber?" That was another thing. She was always forgetting stuff and asking him if she could borrow this, quickly use that. Once, he had snapped, and it got rather awkward when the headmaster tried to phone his parents. Of which he had none. Nor a phone number. He wasn't even sure how a phone worked, and to make things worse, he had to try and get out of this mess, without telling the headmaster any sort of relevant information. Thankfully, for once, Navi was actually helpful- and promptly wiped everyone's short-term memory. So the teachers forgot what they had said, everyone forgot the entire lesson, and they had to sit through the same things, again, until the bell sounded. About five minutes later- Oh, where _has_ the time gone? Today though, was going to be different. He resolutely handed the rubber without a sound, and received it back without a sound. He then shifted his gaze towards the teacher, and tuned out.

This is good! His only thought as he tore into the sandwich. However many times he had this type, that was his reaction. People don't really sit around him at lunch, but he couldn't see why. He paused. Maybe it was the sandwich? He thought about it for a second. Nah. What could be wrong with garlic and horseradish? Oh! Maybe- he was on the verge of an important discovery. However he was distracted by two things. One, his triforce symbol on his left hand suddenly went bananas. Two, a massive fireball decided to crash through the window. In the ensuing chaos, Link and Navi found each other and exchanged a knowing glance. He'd found them. Link raced through the school, desperately searching. She would be easy to find now, if his triforce was going crazy, hers would too, in fact it – THERE! He stopped. He stared. He cursed to the goddesses

"Din's fire! Why'd it have to be her!" In front of him, with a triforce symbol glowing brightly on her hand and she going absolutely crazy about it….. Was Helen.

He grabbed her arm. She gasped, seeing his triforce symbol, and started shaking him frantically.

"What's happening Max? Do you know? HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Link , after checking his hearing was intact, attempted to calm her down.

" it's ok, it's ok. I'm here to help you. Na-Katie too. We're here to help. Shhh shh shh shh."

After she dried her eyes and had calmed down a bit, he started to lead her towards the exit. Unfortunately, a fireball crashed through said exit, setting Helen off again- "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Nayru's love! Quit it with the fireballs already!"

Helen gave him a curious look. "Whose love?"

Oh, goddesses! He hadn't got time for this! He just squared his shoulders and kept on going- through the flames!

"Are you coming or not?" Helen took a deep breath. She dashed through the flames. As soon as she was through, Navi pounced on her.

"It's You! BRILLIANT!"

"Huh?" Helen was confused. 'She's gone mad!' it was her only thought, watching her best friend jump up and down, squealing in delight.

"Navi, for Farore's sake CALM DOWN!" Link was getting annoyed. They hadn't got time for this!

"Na-what? What's Max going on about Katie? Who's Navi? Sounds like that game character to me!"

Link and Navi exchanged glances. It was now or never. They led Helen to a small area where they could get some peace. Navi started the explanation.

"errr, Helen? Yeah, that name was Navi, and it's from the legend of Zelda."

"I knew it!"

"ummm, yeah, so anyway…." She trailed of and looked to Link for help. He pitched in.

"well….. it's real. Well, most of it. Well, it's real in a different dimension or whatever there called, and we-"

"Hang on," Helen broke in, "so that game's real? Yeah, right, next you'll be saying that you're Link, Katie's Navi in disguise and-"

Ganondorf is attacking us, yes." Helen whirled around to face Katie… but Katie wasn't there. Instead, there was a glowing blue ball with wings.

"ARGH!"

"To use the common expression, you got it in one!" Navi happily bobbed up and down.

"And what's more," but whatever was more would have to wait, because a tall man in black armor suddenly strode around the corner. He laughed a short, evil laugh.

"Now I've got you!"

Katie's only thought was' Ganondorf?'. She probably would have gone on, perhaps said something, but she was interrupted by a super-large fireball rushing towards the three of them, Ganondorf's laughter in the background!

**Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! Until next time, don't forget to review!**


End file.
